A Fairytale Romance
by BlueRedPinkRanger
Summary: The Star Rangers and their friends get whisked into a fairytale and there's only one person who can save them, Nora.  The lead pairings are Adam/Nora, Billy/Sarah, Jayden/Emily Lee, and Ben/Ashley.  This is the sequal to The Mirror to the Past.
1. The Angelican Wand

**Author's note: This one is about where Adam Park and Nora save the day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairytale Romance<strong>

**A Power Rangers Fairytale**

**Chapter 1: The Angelican Wand**

Argo's Lair, The Moon: Argo, the evil slug king, was sitting in his throne room waiting for his head general, Eclipse, to return from an expedition to find the legendary Angelican Wand.

Argo hadn't told Eclipse what he wanted the mythical wand for, all he told him was that it was very important and he needed it right away.

At that moment, Eclipse, with his squadron of Wornets, filed into the throne room, "Master, we have found The Angelican Wand!"

"Yes Eclipse, I can see that. Now, let me see it!" Commanded Argo, with a quick hand motion.

Eclipse motioned for the two Wornets who were carrying an old wooden chest, to come forth with the chest, "It's beautiful!" Argo boomed, after the chest was open.

"So, Master, what are we going to do with it?" Eclipse asked his master.

"Well Eclipse, since you're so eager to know. We are going to use this wand to transport the Power Rangers into a fairytale and only true love's kiss will break the spell, but we aren't going to let that happen." Argo boomed once again.

* * *

><p>Woodland Ca, 2012: The Star Rangers, Prince Willem, Princess Eyela, Nora (Argo's good daughter), Billy Cranston and his former teammates, Adam Park and his former teammates, Ashley Hammond and her former teammates, Hunter Bradley and his former teammates, and Jayden Shiba and his teammates, were all gathered at the Woodland Public skating rink to ice skate and play hockey.<p>

"Hey, it's sorta like soccer," Adam yelled from the rink.

"Yeah, right," Kimberly yelled back, who was a goalie.

"Can we just get this game started now, please?" Shouted an impatient Ben, who was the other team's goalie.

"I don't like playing against Adam!" Nora whined.

"Fine, you two can be on the same team, Sarah you can switch places with Nora." Ben spoke hurriedly, he was wanting to get this show on the road.

"But I don't want to be playing against Billy," Sarah whined a mock whine just to get under Ben's skin.

"Ugh," Ben groaned disgudtedly.

Then, all of the friends began to fade, "What's happening?" Emily Lee screamed.

"I don't know!" Billy answered in a confused tone, and they all disappeared thanks to Argo's spell.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have Chapter 1. Coming up is Chapter 2 where the fairytale begins. Please Read and Review! <strong>


	2. The Fairytale Begins

**So everybody, here's the second chapter in my epic fanfic! Please Read and Review. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairytale Romance<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Fairytale Begins**

Once upon a time there was a girl named Nora. She lived in the fairytale city of Gracefield with her widowed father, Thomas Oliver, who owned the town's bookshop.

The family had been rather poor for as long as Nora could remember. Then, one bright summer day everything changed.

"Ah, my dear Nora it's a lovely day, don't you think?" A cheerful woman asked as she walked into the shop.

The woman wore a beautiful light pink riding habit, an elegant fuchsia hat with a white goose feather and she had her golden blonde hair pulled up in the hat. She also wore stylish azalea boots with diamonds and matching gloves.

"Yes Lady Hillard it is. Now how can I help you?" Nora responded politely, Lady Katherine Hillard had been a very close friend of Nora's mother, Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver.

"Nora my sweet, please call me Aunt Kat, and as a matter of fact I would like to look at your new selection of Shakespeare!" Kat answered.

At that moment, Thomas emerged from the back of the store (which happened to be the Oliver's home), "Kat! What a pleasant surprise, how have you been?" Thomas greeted his late wife's best friend.

"Oh Tommy, I've been quite well, but I was wondering if I could speak with you in private. If that's alright?" Kat quietly asked.

"Of course, right this way," And Tommy led Kat to the back of the store.

* * *

><p>"So Kat, what's the trouble? Is my daughter Sarah alright? Please don't tell me King Zedd and Queen Rita had my angel executed?" Tommy wore a worried look on his face.<p>

"No Tommy, little Sarah's alright. It's the visiting Prince of Daringwood that concerns me," Kat answerd, gently sipping a cup of tea Tommy had given her.

"Oh! So young Prince Adam of Daringwood is coming to visit Billy, I know Billy's married to Sarah so that makes him my son-in-law, but what does Prince Adam's visit have to do with us?" Asked a confused Tommy.

"That's just it, because Prince Adam is visiting his friends, Prince William and Princess Sarah, your old enemies could come back and not only kill Sarah, but Adam as well!" Kat informed Tommy.

"But Kat, what can I do?" Tommy asked as he took a seat across from her while running a tired hand through his short black hair.

"I have already informed Billy and, since he is the next in line to the throne, he has prepared an elite squadron of men to protect Prince Adam. No one will tell him the delicate matters here in Gracefield and only those who can identify themselves with rank will be allowed to see him. Don't worry Tommy, I've got it all taken care of," Kat reassured him.

All Tommy could say at this point was, "Yes Kat, you've got it all taken care of, you always do."

**So there's Chapter 2. Coming up is Chapter 3. Stay Tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm now doing a little poll just for the fun of it. All you need to do to vote is submit a review for this story and tell me your opinion.<strong>

**Here's the question, we'll start with the girls: Which one of the following boys from Power Rangers is the cutest?**

**Jason Lee Scott**

**Billy Cranston **

**Adam Park**

**Tommy Oliver**

**Rocky Desantos**

**Andros **

**Zhane**

**Leo Corbett**

**Mike Corbett**

**Eric Myers**

**Wes Collins**

**Cole Evans**

**Now for the boys: Which one of the following girls is the prettiest?**

**Kimberly Hart**

**Trini Kwan**

**Kat Hillard**

**Ashley Hammond**

**Cassie Chan**

**Karone**

**Maya**

**Kendrix Morgan**

**Dana Mitchell**

**Jen Scotts **

**Katie Walker**

**Taylor Earhardt**

**Alyssa Enrile**

**As I said before, to vote all you have to do is review this story and at the end of the following chapters I will update everyone on current results. This poll ends at the end of this story. **

**So go ahead and vote!**


	3. Breaking the Rules

**Here we are Chapter 3! Please Read and Review! If you want to know the current results of my poll, it's at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairytale Romance<strong>

**Chapter 3: Breaking the Rules**

It was now a few days after Lady Kat had informed Tommy of the delicate situation involving the arrival of Prince Adam.

Tommy's eldest daughter, Princess Sarah, and her husband, who was also the heir to the throne, Prince William, (though his closet friends and family called him Billy) were now waiting in the throne room for Prince Adam's arrival.

"Billy, my dear son, do we really need to make this such a ceremony?" Asked Billy's mother, Queen Rita.

"Yes Mother, Adam's been my best friend since we were five years old! It's only proper for his visit to be such a celebration!" Billy reasoned with both his mother and his father, King Zedd.

When at that moment, the trumpets blared announcing the arrival of Adam of Daringwood.

After Adam had left his carriage and was escorted inside the palace the introductions began, "Prince Adam may I introduce you to some of the most important members of our court, Lord Jason Scott and his wife Lady Trini Kwan-Scott, Sir Zachary Taylor and his wife Dame Angela Taylor, Sir Rocky Desantos and his wife Dame Aisha Campbell-Desantos, Lady Katherine Hillard, Count Benjamin Richards and his wife Countess Ashley Hammond-Richards, Sir Carlos Vallarte and his wife Lady Cassandra Chan-Vallarte, Sir Theodore Jarvis Johnson and his squire Justin Stewart, and Duke Jayden Shiba and his new bride Duchess Emily Lee-Shiba." Sarah introduced all the nobles, (the reason Sarah didn't introduce herself or King Zedd and Queen Rita was because Adam already knew them).

Adam met each noble shyly, "But now your highness, you must be tired. Come, we'll show you to your quarters," Sarah spoke sweetly to her husband's friend, and then the ceremony ended.

* * *

><p>Adam had been there at the palace for only three days, but already he was tired of not being able to go where he pleased and having to ask for permission to go out and having a dozen guards always on his heels.<p>

Adam was thinking these things when he heard a knock at his bedroom door, "Come in," He said absently-mindedly as he flipped through another dull and boring book.

The Prince of Daringwood was sitting by an open window, the only freedom he got these days as Billy walked into the room, "Adam, why are you looking so sad? What is the matter?" Billy looked concerned for his friend as he sat down in a chair across from him.

"Oh Billy! I'm so tired of being caged up like this! I want to go where I want, do what I want and not have squadrons of guards always stepping on my toes!" Adam complained sadly.

Billy understood his friend's sadness, but yet it was all to keep him safe and Billy didn't know what to do now.

Sarah had been passing Adam's quarters when she overheard the conversation and she immediately knew what to do, "Adam, I know exactly how to help you!" Sarah burst into the room with the idea fresh in her mind.

"All you need to do is put on a disguise, wear something that no one would recognize you in and climb in or out of your bedroom window into the courtyard and hide behind the bush that's beside the drawbridge and when it raises, you crawl under the gate and you're home free! What do you think?" Sarah eagerly suggested.

Adam liked the idea, but Billy wasn't so sure about it, but he helped out anyway.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Sarah and Billy were helping Adam 'escape' for a few hours.<p>

"Now remember, it's two o'clock, you must be back here and in your regular clothes by six o'clock, do you understand?" Sarah asked him.

Adam nodded, "I'll remember!" He said, and with that he climbed out the window and was on his way to freedom.

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3! Coming up is Chapter 4 and please watch out for Chapter 2 of my other story 'The Genius'. Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now here's the current results of my poll. And again we'll start with the girls: Which boy from Power Rangers is the cutest? <strong>

**Jason Lee Scott: 6 (votes)**

**Billy Cranston: 5** **(votes)**

**Adam Park: 3 (votes)**

**Zhane: 1 (vote)**

**Wes Collins: 1 (vote)**

**Tommy Oliver: 0 (votes)**

**Rocky Desantos: 0 (votes)**

**Andros: 0 (votes)**

**Leo Corbett: 0 (votes)**

**Mike Corbett: 0 (votes)**

**Eric Myers: 0 (votes)**

**Cole Evans: 0 (votes)**

**Now the current results for the boys poll: Which girl from Power Rangers is the prettiest?**

**Kat Hillard: 5 (votes)**

**Ashley Hammond: 3 (votes)**

**Karone: 3 (votes)**

**Maya: 2 (votes)**

**Cassie Chan: 2 (votes)**

**Trini Kwan: 1 (vote)**

**Dana Mitchell: 1 (vote)**

**Jen Scotts: 1 (vote)**

**Kimberly Hart: 0 (votes)**

**Kendrix Morgan: 0 (votes)**

**Katie Walker: 0 (votes)**

**Taylor Earhardt: 0 (votes)**

**Alyssa Enrile: 0 (votes)**

**These polls end at the end of this story!**

**So, if you haven't voted yet. Then go vote!**


	4. Love at first Sight

**Here is Chapter 4! In this chapter there's a mention of a character called 'Miss Emily', this character is Emily (PRS) not Emily Lee. **

**At the end of this chapter is the current results of my polls, so please feel free to check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

**A Fairytale Romance**

**Chapter 4: Love at first Sight**

The same afternoon that Adam sneaked out of the castle, Nora was running the book store until her father (Tommy) returned from visiting their sick friend Miss Emily, who was being cared for by her childhood friend, Miss Mia.

As Nora was dusting off a shelf, their friends Dame Eyela Bradley and her husband Sir Hunter Bradley walked into the store, "Why hello Nora," Eyela greeted her with a smile.

Nora climbed down the ladder she used when dusting the higher up shelves and wrapped her arms in an embrace around Eyela, then Hunter, "Oh Eyelie, oh Hunter, it's so good to see you! Tell me Eyelie, how's that brother of yours?" Nora asked her friends, while escorting them to the family quarters.

"Oh Willem's all diplomat that's for sure! He won't leave Bloomingfield for a moment! But I shouldn't complain, he makes sure we're all safe there and he does a good job!" Eyela spoke mildly, then she smiled, "The one I'm more concerned about is Blake!" She answered with a little giggle.

Nora looked from Eyelie to Hunter, "Tell me Hunter, how's that brother of YOURS?"

Hunter grinned one of his handsome grins (the grin that made Eyelie fall in love with him, as they said, it was love at first sight), then he rolled his eyes as he said, "Oh, Blake's alright I guess, it's just that he doesn't take things seriously! I still wonder what did Tori ever see in him!" He answered miserably.

Eyela, who was sitting across from Nora in the sitting room while her husband stood faithfully behind her chair, looked up at Hunter and placed a gentle hand over his, which was protectively placed on her shoulder, and said, "Oh but Love, Tori and Blake were in love, just like we were! And they're still in love, just like we are now! What's so wrong with being in love?" She asked him.

Hunter, realizing that once again his wife was right, leaned over the back of the chair and kissed his wife on the cheek.

As Nora watched this touching scene, she wondered if she would ever fall in love, it had never happened to her! It happened to her sister Sarah, but not to her, and she was beginning to think she wasn't meant to find true love.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Nora heard someone enter the store and went to go see if it was a customer.<p>

She excused herself and went to the front of the store. There she saw a young man looking around the tiny shop, as if he had never seen a book store before!

He wore yeomen's garb and from the back (that's all she could see of him because he had his backed turned to her) he looked quite handsome, but Nora paid no mind to his looks, all she was here for was to sell books.

"Welcome to the Oliver's bookshop! How may I help you?" She asked in her routine way of greeting customers.

The young man turned to face her and as he looked at her for the first time, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets!

At the same time, Nora's breath caught in her throat, she had never met someone like him before and she realized immediately that she liked him!

_Is this_ _what love feels like_? She wondered inwardly, and she was very happy at the prospect of finally falling in love.

"Um. My name's Nora, how can I help you?" Nora croaked, she knew she probably sounded stupid and love sick, but right now she found it very hard to speak.

But then she realized that this handsome young man was having problems speaking as well!

"I'm Adam." That was all he could say before royal guards passed by the store and Adam ducked below the window until the guards were gone. Then he skirted out the front of the store.

Before Nora could say anything else, Adam disappeared down the street and probably out of her life forever.

**There's Chapter 4! **

**Will Nora ever find love? Stay tuned for Chapter 5 and find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the current results of my polls! As always we'll start with the girls: Which of the following boys from Power Rangers is the cutest?<strong>

**Billy Cranston: 21 votes**

**Jason Lee Scott: 20 votes**

**Tommy Oliver: 6 votes**

**Adam Park: 4 votes**

**Zhane: 3 votes**

**Cole Evans: 2 votes**

**Wes Collins: 1 vote**

**Rocky Desantos: 1 vote**

**Andros: 1 vote**

**Leo Corbett: 1 vote**

**Mike Corbett: 1 vote**

**Eric Myers: 1 vote**

**Now the current results for the boy's poll: Which of the following girls from Power Rangers is the prettiest?**

**Kat Hillard: 12 votes**

**Ashley Hammond: 7 votes**

**Karone: 5 votes**

**Cassie Chan: 4 votes**

**Kimberly Hart: 3 votes (due to profanity, one of the reviews containing a vote for this character has been deleted, but the vote has been counted)**

**Dana Mitchell: 3 votes (due to another case of profanity, a review containing a vote for this character has been deleted, but the vote has been counted)**

**Maya: 2 votes**

**Jen Scotts: 1 vote**

**Alyssa Enrile: 1 vote**

**Trini Kwan: 1 vote**

**Kendrix Morgan: 0 votes**

**Katie Walker: 0 votes**

**Taylor Earhardt: 0 votes**

**So, there you have it! **

**Once again, these polls last until the end of this story!**

**And again, if you haven't voted yet, then today's the day!**


	5. The Invitation

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5! Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update, but here we are with more of the fairytale! Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairytale Romance<strong>

**Chapter 5: The Invitation**

After Adam arrived back at the palace about fifteen minutes before 6 o'clock, he went to Billy's study where he told Sarah and Billy what happened.

"She was very beautiful. She was petite, pale, and had lovely long, pale blonde hair!" Adam gushed dreamily.

Sarah looked excited while Billy looked concerned, "Did she tell you her name?" The blonde haired princess asked.

Adam had been wandering around the room like he was in a dream, when Sarah asked him the girl's name, he had to think for a moment.

Adam sat down near Billy and he squinted in thought, "Her name is Nora." He slowly answered.

Hearing this, Sarah and Billy looked quickly looked at each other.

Adam noticed this and he raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Billy was about to say that Nora and Sarah were sisters, when Sarah caught his arm and she gave him a "don't tell" look.

So Billy kept quiet.

Adam then sighed, "I just wish that Nora wasn't a peasant. Then I could bring her to my birthday gala." Then he stood up and took his leave.

That's when Sarah's face brightened with an idea.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sarah hurried down the castle's corridor's to Duchess Emily Lee-Shiba's sleeping chamber.<p>

At this time of day, Sarah knew that Emily would be back from her riding.

Just as Sarah was about to knock on the door, Emily came out of it, and the two almost collided.

Emily stopped abruptly and grinned up at her best friend (Sarah is a little bit taller than Emily), "Sarah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" The Asian girl asked with a smile.

Sarah nodded, "I'm fine Emmie, but I need to speak to you! It's urgent!" She spoke in a whisper.

Emily nodded as she stepped back, "C'mon in!" Then Sarah entered the room and took a seat at a small tea table, and Emily joined her there.

After Sarah told Emily about Nora and Adam, the girl in the yellow riding habit, white blouse, yellow boots, and shoulder-length black hair (Emily) was confused, "But, what am I supposed to do?" She asked her royal friend.

Sarah smiled brightly as she pulled a white invitation out of her dress's pocket and handed it to Emily, "I would like you to ride down to my family's book store and give this to Nora. Would you please do that for me?"

Emily glanced at the piece of paper she was holding, and then she understood why Sarah wanted Nora to have this.

It was an invitation to Adam's birthday gala (or ball or party) that weekend, and Sarah wanted Nora to be there, so the two could be together.

Then Emily looked up with a smile, "Of course I'll take it to your sister!" With that she stood up and hurried out of the room with Sarah exiting as well.

* * *

><p>Emily ran to the stables and mounted her horse, Spark Fire. Then her cousin and horse trainer, Cameron Watanabe, angrily approached her.<p>

"Emily, may I ask where you're going this late?" Cam asked as he held Spark Fire's bridal.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Cam, I've got to get to the Oliver's book store before it closes! It's urgent!" She tried to pull her horse from Cam's grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

Emily calmly breathed in, "Cam, I'll be back before dinner, so please don't worry, and tell Jayden not to worry either!" She gently pleaded.

Cam thought for a moment, then he let her go, "Just don't get hurt!" He called after her as she headed off to the city.

**Are the rangers getting close to escaping the fairytale? Will Nora attend the ball? Find out in Chapter 6, so stay tuned! **

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to end the poll early! <strong>

**So here's the final results of my polls! As always we'll start with the girls: Which of the following boys from Power Rangers is the cutest?**

**Billy Cranston: 23 votes**

**Jason Lee Scott: 23 votes**

**Tommy Oliver: 6 votes**

**Adam Park: 4 votes**

**Zhane: 3 votes**

**Cole Evans: 2 votes**

**Leo Corbett: 2 votes**

**Wes Collins: 1 vote**

**Rocky Desantos: 1 vote**

**Andros: 1 vote**

**Mike Corbett: 1 vote**

**Eric Myers: 1 vote**

**Now the current results for the boy's poll: Which of the following girls from Power Rangers is the prettiest?**

**Kat Hillard: 13 votes**

**Ashley Hammond: 7 votes**

**Karone: 5 votes**

**Cassie Chan: 4 votes**

**Kimberly Hart: 3 votes (due to profanity, one of the reviews containing a vote for this character has been deleted, but the vote has been counted)**

**Dana Mitchell: 3 votes (due to another case of profanity, a review containing a vote for this character has been deleted, but the vote has been counted)**

**Maya: 2 votes**

**Jen Scotts: 1 vote**

**Alyssa Enrile: 1 vote**

**Trini Kwan: 1 vote**

**Kendrix Morgan: 0 votes**

**Katie Walker: 0 votes**

**Taylor Earhardt: 0 votes**

**So thank you all for voting!**

**And stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


End file.
